sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miłość Usagi! Światło Księżyca rozświetla galaktykę
Miłość Usagi! Światło Księżyca rozświetla galaktykę (jap. うさぎの愛! 月光銀河を照らす Usagi no ai! Gekkō ginga wo terasu) – 34 (200) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 8 lutego 1997 roku. Opis odcinka Nadszedł czas na ostateczną bitwę. Sailor Moon musi walczyć o przyszłość wszechświata. Dzięki Chibi Chibi zyskuje moc i przemienia się w Księżniczkę Serenity. Galaxia jest wściekła. Przed Serenity pojawia się miecz, którym ma pokonać wroga. Dziewczyna odmawia użycia broni. Niestety tylko pogarsza tym sytuację, gdyż już po chwili okazuje się, że Galaxia została całkowicie zawładnięta przez Chaos. Pełna nienawiści kobieta atakuje naszą bohaterkę, ale ta ogranicza się tylko do obrony. Prosi Galaxię, by przestała walczyć. Przeciwniczka twierdzi, że to byłoby oznaką słabości. Chce zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy staną jej na drodze. Światło Nadziei nakłania Sailor Moon do walki, mówiąc, że Galaxia nie jest już Senshi. Dziewczyna wciąż jednak wierzy, że uda jej się obudzić w Galaxii dobro. Po chwili przerażona Serenity zauważa, że przypadkiem zraniła przeciwniczkę. Kobieta wykorzystując oszołomienie dziewczyny, niszczy jej miecz. Pod postacią miecza kryła się Chibi Chibi. Czarodziejka z Księżyca pogrąża się w rozpaczy. Nie zamierza jednak się poddać. Próbuje wyjaśnić Galaxii, że przez walkę nic nie osiągnie. Mówi o sile przyjaźni i miłości. Po chwili zmienia się w anioła i wspierana siłą swojego Gwiezdnego Ziarna, czyli Srebrnego Kryształu, leci w kierunku Galaxii. Jeszcze bardziej rozzłoszczona kobieta atakuje Sailor Moon, jednak dziewczyna mówi, że kocha ten świat. Jest pełna nadziei. Podaje jej rękę. Pod wpływem Serenity Galaxia pozbywa się Chaosu, który zawładnął jej ciałem i duszą. Spłoszony Chaos odlatuje gdzieś daleko, a niebo, które do tej pory spowijały czarne chmury, rozpogadza się. Odmieniona Galaxia martwi się, że wyrządziła szkody, których nie da się naprawić, ale Sailor Moon ją uspokaja. Gdy kobieta odchodzi, Czarodziejka z Księżyca zaczyna płakać. Mówi, że wcale nie jest silna. Nie może pogodzić się z tym, że została sama. Nagle słyszy za swoimi plecami głosy przyjaciółek. Odzyskały swoje Gwiezdne Ziarna i powróciły do życia. Dziewczyna widzi także Mamoru, trzymającego na rękach Chibi Chibi. Księżniczka Kakyū również powróciła do życia, ku radości Sailor Starlights. Wieczorem Three Lights wraz ze swoją Księżniczką wracają do domu, by odbudować swoją planetę. Nieco później Usagi i Mamoru zostają sami. Dziewczyna całuje się ze swoim ukochanym na tle księżyca w pełni. Wyznają sobie miłość. Odcinek kończy się wypowiedzią Usagi: "Jestem Usagi Tsukino, mam 16 lat i chodzę do pierwszej klasy liceum. Jestem trochę nieśmiała i rozpłakana, ale tak naprawdę jestem piękną wojowniczką o miłość i sprawiedliwość, Czarodziejką z Księżyca". Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Księżniczka Serenity – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Yūko Minaguchi * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Książę Endymion – Tōru Furuya * Księżniczka Kakyū – Sakiko Tamagawa * Sailor Galaxia/Chaos Galaxia – Mitsuko Horie Galeria 200.mkv snapshot 00.16 -2010.03.10 14.40.43-.jpg 025.jpg 200.mkv snapshot 08.15 -2010.03.10 14.41.44-.jpg 212.jpg 200.mkv snapshot 14.00 -2010.03.10 14.42.25-.jpg 200.mkv snapshot 18.14 -2010.03.10 14.43.24-.jpg 26.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Zwycięstwo. en:Usagi's Love: The Moonlight Illuminates the Galaxy Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii